


Interruption

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Sendak, Awkwardness, Clothed Sex, Interrupted Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Omega!Hepta, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Sendak and Hepta were just getting into things, but unfortunately they forgot to keep themselves quiet so little ears wouldn’t hear.





	Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @delphi-adobe
> 
> Haaaaa 2 days left before I move to A03 completely. And I am recovering from season 8 ahahahahah….well I hope you guys enjoy! Aziil is my oc who I made be the son of Hepta and Sendak. He’s a really sweet kid. I may write more of him in the future on A03. Has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

A sharp cry sounds from the bedroom as thumping sounds could be heard through the walls. 

The young cub jumps on his bed when he hears it, his ear perking up in alarm as he looked back and forth a moment. He had just been having a nice little dream about having a yupper puppy and building up some courage to finally ask if he could have one, only to practically be scared  out of it by that loud sound.

Where had fhat come from? Was someone banging on his wall? Who was the one who made that sharp cry?

He looks back at his wall when there’s another loud cry, followed by growling.

That....sounded like one of his parents.

Was he hurt? Did he hurt himself? 

Aziil pulled his yalmor plush to himself and slowly starts to shuffle out of bed.

If one of them was hurt he needed to help them! And judging by the growling it sounded like something bad was on the other side of the wall! 

The 5 dobosh old cub starts to walks to his door to go out into the corridor and follow the thumping sound. Whatever what hurting his parents he would defeat it! He will be victorious!

....as long as it’s not a klan-mrrl. He hates those...

......................

Hepta tilts his head back, panting as he felt Sendak’s cock plunge into his slit while pinning his arms to the headboard. His pajama bottoms hung off one of his feet with violet split crotch panties baring him open as Sendak growls softly in pleasure.

Stars he loved when Sendak got so _rough_ with him! 

They had gotten such an amazing victory today, all thanks to his strategizing and Sendak’s flawless execution of the plan. Now here he was being rammed into the comfortable, warm bed as he tilts his head back with a needy mewl.

“Mmmm....Oooooh....Stars....!” 

Sendak kisses him deeply to muffle how loud his mate was being as he angles his hips to hit directly into his spot as the blankets are wrapped around their hips. 

That wonderful, warm heat clenches around him as he releases his arms and gives a growling purr when Hepta grips on to his shoulders. His Hepta, his mate, he incredible, cunning, amazing mate...

A soft whimper escapes the smaller Galra as his toes curl when the lace picks up.

“Stars look at you....so needy....wanton....” Sendak bared his fangs in a smirk as Hepta’s eyes roll back, losing himself to the pleasure at his mare’s words, “it’s almost like you can’t live without my big, hard c—”

“Daddy!?”

All movement and noise ceases as Sendak chokes back what he’s about to say at the little voice that speak. Hepta’s eyes have widened and one was twitching slightly in utter mortification. They both silently thanked the stars that the blankets were hiding their dirty deed and that they kept their clothes mostly on.

Sendak looked back at the door. 

Aziil stood there, his yalmor plushy dragging on the floor and staring at them in a mix of concern and confusion. 

“What are you doing to Babi?! Is he hurt!? Are you hurting him!?!” The poor cub’s frill of fur puff up in alarm.

Hepta is quick and in a blur, Sendak squawks when he’s rolled off and Hepta shifts to pulls up his pants. He sits up now fully clothed with a sheepish smile as Sendak is stunned to suddenly have face planted into his pillow. 

“Aziil....” Hepta barely lets his feet touch the floor before their son rushes over and hugs him in alarm. He blinks a moment, then sighs quietly.

“Why was there a loud thumping? Why did you sound like you were in pain?! And I heard growling and and....!” He lowered his ears.

Gently Hepta stroked his head, “Breathe little one, I’m ok see? I’m not in any pain at all.”

“But...then why was Daddy....?”

Beside them Sendak’s ears were lowered to the point the tips touched his shoulders in shame. Oh he knew he should have renewed the sound proofing walls. He slowly sat up, pulling his pants up and moving to sit beside Hepta.

He gently touched Aziil’s shoulder, “I wasn’t hurting him, little one. We were simply...playing.”

Not a complete lie, but he wasn’t not quite ready to tell their five dobosh old son about the birds and the bees.

“...Didn’t look like playing,” Aziil mumbled.

Hepta snorts, “Well you see dear, your father and I sometimes like to play wrestle in bed. Like how you wrestle with your friends in the designated play mats. But it’s an adult kind of wrestling. Only adults can do it,” he gently lets Aziil’s head, unusually calm.

Sendak nodded softly, “We didn’t mean to wake you, Aziil, nor alarm you...”

He looks Between his parents. Well...his Babi did look ok. No scratches or bruising like he sometimes got when Aziil sits and watches him battle robot sentries. A soft sigh of relief left Aziil. 

“Would you like us to walk you back to your room?” Hepta smiled and gently hugs his cub close.

Sendak relaxed a bit. Maybe after he put Aziil back to bed and they waited a bit they could try again to—

“Can I stay here?”

...Welp there goes that plan. He carefully picks up a new blanket as Hepta nods softly. Aziil smiles a bit before yawning as he’s gently placed between the two people who he looked up to and trusted to keep him safe in this world. 

Sendak shifted down and gently pulls the two layers of warm blankets over the three of them with a sigh. His flesh arm carefully wraps around his son and his mate, Hepta shuffling down so he was curled over Aziil as if to shield him from the outside world. 

The cub yawned slowly, one arm holding his push while his other hand gently held his father’s shirt as his Babi holds him like he’s a delicate piece of glass.

Sendak watches the two of them and a rare soft look crosses his face. 

_...One day I will have a whole new world to offer you....my son...._


End file.
